Hogwarts Academy
by Hailey17
Summary: Hailey and Maggie are two best friends who are separated by the prejudiced views of their school. I suck at Summaries, it's much better if you read it! AU Hogwarts, no magic. DM/OC and HP/OC.
1. Chapter 1

Hogwarts Academy

Chapter 1: First Day

(Hailey's POV)

It was another school year and my parents had just left. I couldn't wait for school to start, even though Maggie(my best friend) ignores me most of the time. Damn, this is heavy. I dragged my too-big-for-me luggage up to the entrance hall of Hogwarts Academy(I seriously can't get over that name). As soon as I entered, I saw all the cliques already separating from the general crowd. The 'Boy Hero' Potter was once again hanging with that smart Granger girl and What's-his-name Weasley. But where the heck is Maggie? Oh! There she is, hanging on the arm of none other than Hogwarts' richest kid, Draco Malfoy.

I really want to roll my eyes at that, but I'm scared of Maggie(trust me, she can be scary). So I just pull up the hood of my black hoodie and reluctantly approach the two, I just hope Draco doesn't notice me I don't want a repeat of last year.

_I was in fifth year and it was the first day of school. I had spent the night before at Maggie's so we were both dropped off by her parents. This would be my good year, I hope. But that hope was soon lost when a sneering Draco Malfoy approached us, but went straight to me. I didn't notice the bottle of coke in his hands nor did I know the purpose of that sneer. As soon as he stopped, I wanted to hide behind Maggie. "Hello, emo girl. Thirsty?" he said. I was just about to reply when something cold ran down the front of my shirt. I looked down to see Draco's hand with an empty bottle coke, the contents of which were on my shirt._

_I looked at the bottle, my shirt and then the blonde boy. The last thing I heard was a large crowd laughing, along with my best friend before I ran as fast as I can to the west wing, where the Ravenclaw house was located._

I stopped just behind Maggie, pulling her shirt discreetly to let her know that I was there. This was life, well… mostly my life, here at Hogwarts school. "Maggie." I whispered, pulling her shirt still and hoping that she'd turn around and talk to me, even if it's just a hello.

"Draco, take it easy. This isn't worth your time." Said Maggie, looking at Draco who already had that signature sneer on his pale face. That sneer was a sneer I had learned to fear, especially since it was a sign that something bad will happen to me. "What? She's an emo who seems to like sticking to your side. I don't like her here, she's ruining my… I mean our image." he replied, still sneering at me. Fortunately, he had nothing on his hands, but he'll probably find another use for those in a more violent purpose.

Maggie turned to me with an expression saying, _We'll talk later. _I nodded, "I need to go unpack." I said, _and get away from that pale faced demon. _I turned away and started dragging my heavy luggage to the west wing, hoping Lady Helena was available to talk to. Lady Helena also known as 'The Gray Lady' was our Head of House, she took care of the Ravenclaws just like a mother. There were three others who did the same in the other houses, Friar Marcus also known as 'The fat Friar' for Hufflepuff, Lady Violet also known as 'The fat lady' in Gryffindor and the most scary of all of them, The baron for Slytherin. No one knows his real name, so to everyone, he's just the baron.

Shaking my head, I rid myself of the thoughts of that scary old man, I didn't need another reason to be upset. "Gray Lady, please please please be available for counseling today." I said aloud, really hoping that wishes come true.

You see, I am from a fairly rich family, but we were never as high up as Maggie or Draco. My legacy here was my mother, who was a Ravenclaw alumni. But I don't need to dwell on that right now, I need to visit the Gray lady and talk to her, I need someone to listen right now and she is the closest source of comfort for me in school.

(Maggie's POV)

"Are you listening?"

"What?" I blinked in surprise as I turned my attention towards the blonde boy in front of me. He had an irritated look on his face when he noticed I wasn't listening to his drawl about his father's oil company. Which, I might add, I have been listening to for four years already. I can also say that I already memorized his father's most annoying staff. "Yeah."

"So, there's this new employee. Dammit, what a slob. Didn't carry my bag one day." Draco complained to me. I was used to it though. I just have to look like I was as irritated as he is and he's contented.

I then opened my mouth to say, "Draco, that was your father's executive. Why d'you want to make him carry your bag?"

Draco raised an eyebrow before saying "He works for my father, he has to do what I say. And they are all the same, employees, being paid to work and do what they are ordered to do. What's so bad about that?" he asked. And I nodded, but then I felt something tugging on the back of my shirt. _Hailey. _Immediately, I looked at the expression on Draco's face and commented, "Draco, take it easy. This isn't worth your time." I knew he was going to do something.

When Hailey left, I thought I should've stuck-up for her. We're best friends since who-knows-when. And anyway, isn't that what I should've done? But I didn't. That was a mistake I made to prevent our image from being ruined. "Why are you always making her life difficult? It's hard enough as it is."

"Why are you even protecting her? You said it yourself, she's not worth anything." Said Draco, frowning. And I nearly slapped him if I hadn't remembered that I was Marguerite Winfield. I should be Draco's supportive girlfriend, not an antagonist.

"Let's just go." I laid a hand on his shoulder to steer him towards the south wing, where our dormitories are. He reluctantly followed with his two brainless doofuses---oh, his bodyguards, Crabbe and Goyle. I don't really know who Crabbe or Goyle is. They're just there. Like moving boulders.

The Baron was waiting for us when we got there. He was checking the luggage of the students, probably to make sure no one brought anything dangerous but never takes them anyway. Unlike the other heads of house, the Slytherins were very lucky. Another privilege we had were, he allowed us to use our phones in the Academy.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't claim Draco, just Hailey and Maggie and the ever adorable Jill.

Peace!

* * *

Hogwarts Academy

Chapter 2: Broken Friendship

"I know that she has a reputation to uphold, but I can't help but be a little upset. I mean, we're best friends and… The only way she's ever apologized is an anonymous letter delivered by some first year." Said Hailey, looking down at the blue carpet of Lady Helena's quarters.

The kind lady smiled sadly at the girl. It was very difficult to have a public friendship with other houses when the school itself was so prejudiced. "I know how hard it is, my dear. But everyone in the house has duties and reputations to uphold. Slytherins and Ravenclaws just don't mix. Slytherins value vanity, while Ravenclaws value only knowledge and etiquette." She said, laying a hand on Hailey's shoulder.

Hailey smiled shyly up at the kind woman that has been her confidant at school ever since she had started here at Hogwarts, she couldn't really think of anyone else to trust with these things. "What should I do?" she asked. The landlady looked thoughtful for a moment before smiling. "Why don't you send a message asking to meet her somewhere?" she asked.

"I know I should but… I don't know if she'd show up." Hailey bit on her lip, looking very doubtful.

"She is your best friend since childhood, is she not? Surely she would show up for her friend." Replied Lady Helena. Hailey nodded, understanding what the Lady said. She had always been comforting to talk to since the Lady had a very understanding nature. It was hard not to feel close to her. She was like her second mother.

"Hailey?" Marguerite called out, striding towards the Black Lake where Hailey said they'd meet. It was their first night in the Academy and most of the students were already tired and asleep. The Slytherin spotted a familiar color of hair and smiled. "Hey."

"You came." The other girl laughed softly. Marguerite raised an eyebrow, "Oh, I didn't mean it like that. You know, it was---I mean…"

"It's fine. So, what did you wanna talk about?"

Hailey went silent for a minute, wondering if she should tell Marguerite about the doubts she had about their friendship. "It's just that… It seems that almost every one of our years in Hogwarts, we always have to pretend that we aren't close, that we aren't friends. And it hurts, especially last year, when you laughed at me with everyone else after what _Ahe_ did to me." said Hailey, sighing sadly.

"I---," Marguerite felt quite uneasy. How was she to choose from her best friend to the boy she adored? "Hailey, I already apologized about that."

Hailey frowned. "So you think the best way to apologize is through an anonymous note? I wouldn't have known it was you if it wasn't for the writing." She said, sighing.

"I signed with an M. Of course it was from me." The Slytherin reasoned out, evading the earlier question asked by Hailey.

"And how many people have an initial of M at Hogwarts? Millicent, Minerva and Mandy all start with an M too and those are just examples." Said the Ravenclaw, getting irritated with the Slytherin girl in front of her.

Marguerite looked away, but spotted the irritation from her best friend's voice, "Hailey, I---" How can she say anything else after that?

Sudden anger sparked up somewhere inside Hailey. Of course, why should she expect anything other than a weak attempt of protest from her so called friend? "Hailey, I'm sorry… Hailey, I can't… Hailey, I have a reputation to uphold… Hailey, he's my boyfriend. Yeah, sure. I'd heard it all, Marguerite Winfield and I don't think I want to buy anymore of your pathetic excuses." She said. This was the first time that Hailey had ever been mean to Maggie, or called her by her full name.

Marguerite was shocked, but a part of her, the slytherin part, was keen on protecting her reputation. "Hailey. You don't understand. You know how I worked hard for this reputation." Maggie explained calmly, though a bit taken aback by Hailey who seemed to be irritated. Wait, no, angry at her. "You know how much I want this. And you know that Pansy and the other girls won't like me if they know I'm not such a mean, spoiled little brat." And then she added, her voice weakening, "You said you'd understand."

"Every year since we started here, I understood you. And every year, I always get humiliated by your Slytherin friends. I have limits too, especially since I've been so patient for five years! Even the summer vacations aren't enough anymore, because we only ever spend two months together, as real best friends! AND IT HURTS EVERYTIME I HAVE TO ENDURE TORTURE FROM YOUR HOUSEMATES, JUST BECAUSE I'M HAILEY HANICK. PATHETIC, STUPID, GOOD-FOR-NOTHING HAILEY HANICK!." By the end of her speech, tears were streaming down Hailey's face. This was the first time that she was ever this mad at Maggie, she had never been this mad to her long time best friend.

Her words struck her like crazy bullets. Maggie knew the things she said were true. It wasn't as though she was blind not to see that. She wouldn't even try and stop Draco, who leads the Slytherins. "Hailey---," She paused. What was she even going to say about it? What SHOULD she say? "Hailey, I---,"

Hailey took a handkerchief from her pocket and buried her face in it. "Y-you don't have to make anymore excuses, Maggie... or should I say Marguerite Winfield. I don't really know what happened to Maggie anymore. But I do know that I don't recognize this girl in front of me." she said, wiping the last of her tears and finally looking up at the girl who was once her most trusted friend.

"Hailey," The girl winced at the sight of her bestfriend's face. She hated seeing Hailey look like that.

"Students! Out of bed!" A man came behind them. Maggie was too familiar with the voice that she cursed softly. "What do you think you two are doing here?"

Maggie turned around and looked up at Argus Filch, the caretaker.

Hailey was just about to walk away when she saw the wrinkled old man walk in. "I was just leaving, mr. Flich. Pleasant evening to both of you." she said before turning around and starting to walk away. 'I am not bailing you out of this one.' she thought, looking down at the floor as she walked.

"Wait a minute!" Filch turned and held Hailey's arm, "You're not going anywhere little missy. Let's see." He grabbed Maggie's arm as well and dragged them both towards the academy. He began muttering their head of houses and wondering what kind of punishment they'd receive.

Maggie kept her silence, disappointed about her actions. Not the getting caught part, just the part where she didn't even know what to tell Hailey.

Hailey closed her eyes, but didn't protest. She knew how bad the Baron's temper was, but Lady Helena would understand. "I'll have you know, mr. Filch. I'm a Ravenclaw, and I wouldn't dare disobey my head of house unless I had permission from her. So I advice you to stop thinking of whatever punishment you have in store for me, I had permission." she reasoned out. That was what the Ravenclaws were best at, reasoning.

"Permission, psh. You're out of bed!" Filch wouldn't hear any of it. He caught two students and he's going to punish them. Filch was that eager in watching his rules be followed by the students. "Do you have any idea what time it is?"

"Well, it isn't as though The Baron will punish me." Maggie suddenly spoke, "He favors Slytherins, as you can recall."

"Ten thirty in the evening. And you can't enforce detention without the consent of our heads of houses." she said, keeping her cool in the situation. There was no use in letting her anger win with this bonehead.

"Lady Helena was the one who suggested this place and this time, so I doubt you will have her consent with punishments as well." Hailey added, a fake smile plastered on her face.

Filch stopped at both of the girls' words. The Ravenclaw had a point. Lady Helena would most likely give her student a permission too. It isn;t as though a goody-two-shoes such as a Ravenclaw would not ask for the woman's permission. And the Slytherin's words were true. The Baron would never punish a student of his. That was just against his nature. He then scowled at them, "Back to your dormitories!"

* * *

So this is the second chapter to my story. Hope you all like it. Sorry, I wasn't saying anything on the first Chapter(Forgot to put it, but too lazy to edit). Anyways, please review. I'd love to know what you guys think of my fanfic. Does it suck? Or is it okay?

Nix.


End file.
